Mickey the Cat
by xxmerthurxx
Summary: Arthur is woke up with a constant meowing from a cat that looks strangly familiar. Throughout the day, the cat will not leave him alone and he grows attached. He tells it his biggest secrets. What are they? Where did it come from? One-shot Merthur.


**A/N okay this one-shot came about when my cat called Minnie woke me up in the morning. i go through what Arthur goes through in the morning but they are practically attached to my heels :D this is dedicated to Minnie and Coco my kitties :D 3  
>Disclaimer: i do not own Merlin. its property of BBC.<br>PS never done this before and only read couple of these types of stories :D**

"Come on then Merlin!" Prince Arthur Pendragon shouted over his shoulder.

"Not all of us have got gracefulness!" Merlin shouted back stumbling over yet another branch.

Arthur laughed at him but when he looked back he saw Merlin's eyes turn gold and he didn't have time to avoid the tree root that suddenly appeared out of the ground. He tripped over it and they were no longer in the woods racing but Arthur was in a crowd looking up at a pyre with Merlin, the man he loves, ready to be executed. His father appeared and the blonde sent a murderous glare up to him.

"This man before you has been charged with using sorcery! For that crime he shall be meow, meow." Uther announced.

Meow, meow. Looking around, Arthur could not see a cat. Wait, his father was making the noises.

Meow! It had gotten louder. Meow!

Arthur opened his eyes. That was weird.

Meow!

He sat bolt upright. The cat noises were not part of his dream but happening. Getting up he went to the door, only dressed in pyjama bottoms. Opening it, a tortoise-shelled cat rushed past him and jumped onto his bed.

"Okay then." Arthur said out loud closing the door.

His brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at the cat on his bed. It looked strangely familiar. It had large ears for a cat he thought.

"Erm. Are you lost?"

What was he doing talking to a cat? As if it could understand him, the cat meowed back. Arthur sat on the bed and reached out for it. It climbed onto his legs and arched his head up so it reached Arthur's hand. Getting the message, the Prince stroked it. It curled up on his lap with it's eyes closed, content. Looking, Arthur saw it was a male. "Where's your owner?" he knows it's weird talking to a pet but he feels happy doing it and so, he doesn't care.

He could always blame it on the fact he's tired.

Meow.

He replied in the only way cats can. The blonde felt vibrations on his leg and purring followed. He seems to like making noises.

"You know. You're a pretty cute cat. If you don't have an owner, I'd happily take you in. Although I think you have as I'm positive you're familiar to me. There's something about you." he told it.

The cat decided then to start walking about on his lap and around him on the bed all the time demanding he kept stroking. Arthur let out a very happy laugh, one he only uses around Merlin.

"Alright, alright!" he said lying back on his bed.

The cat started walking all up his leg, body and reached his face. His face was close to Arthur's and looking closely at the cat, he could've sworn it was smiling.

After a while, Arthur realised he should let the cat go find his owner as he had to get ready for breakfast with his father and whatever princely duties he has to do today while the cat would needed food.

"Go on. Go find your owner and get fed." he told it, feeling sad for letting it go.

He opened the door and put it outside in the corridor. He closed the door just as it looked back towards him. Half an hour later and Merlin still hadn't shown up to get him ready. As a result, he got himself ready, found a servant to help him through breakfast and made up a story of how Merlin has to do duties for Gauis this morning but would be back in the afternoon. Uther bought it.

Just as he walked out of the dining room, Arthur heard a meow behind him. Stopping and turning round, he saw the very same tortoise-shelled cat from this morning. He was mainly a raven coloured cat but there was plenty of other browns in his fur. The cat had reached him quickly.

"Hello there." Arthur told it as he picked it up. It cuddled into him. "What are you doing?"

Meow.

"Have you found your owner?"

Meow.

Arthur for some reason took that as a no.

"Come on. Lets get you food."

Meow.

The cat squirmed in his arms so Arthur put it down. They headed into the lower town market and Arthur bought a couple of packets of cat food and two bowls. All the while, the cat was following him. Since Arthur had training, he walked back to his chambers where the servant from breakfast got him into his chain mail and armour and when he reached the training grounds he put the bowls down, one with water and the other filled with a packet of cat food. The cat looked from Arthur to the food and turned its face away in disgust.

"What? That stuffs suppose to be the best." he sighed then he saw a servant passing with meats. The cat looked up at him as well before looking back at Arthur.

"You want that?"

Meow.

"Hey! Wait. Don't suppose I could borrow a few slices of the meat." The servant looked confused but gave out a polite "yes, Sire" before letting Arthur choose a selection of meats.

"Thank you." Arthur said once done.

The knights were now looking at him but said nothing. He walked back to the cat and emptied the cat food in the bag it came in before putting a couple of slices of chicken in. The cat meowed once and happily ate the meat. happy with that, Arthur turned to the knights.

"What? You've never seen a Prince look after a cat before?" he told them before getting on with the training session. The cat just looked on somewhat delighted.

Once training was done, Arthur trudged up to his chambers, servant and cat following. Once in, the servant hurried about getting a bath ready while the Prince was cuddling the cat on his bed.

"Bath's done Sire." the servant announced giving a bow.

"Thank you. Can you go see where Merlin is please while I bathe?" he asked the servant.

Bowing, the servant nodded and left the room. Sighing, Arthur turned towards the cat who was looking up at him.

"Merlin's my idiot servant who should be here." the cat looked offended but Arthur just brushed it aside as a trick of the light. "although he is an idiot and one of the worst manservant in the world, I somehow still love him." he looked off into the distance with a smile on his face.

The cat had wide eyes, staring at the prince before climbing on his lap. Looking at him, the blonde stroked it.

"Yes I think I love you to. You sort of remind me of him. Just without the magic. But don't tell anyone! You're a cat of course you can't tell!" he shook his head at his own stupidity before putting the cat to one side and getting stripped before climbing in the bath. He sighed in relief as the water relaxed his muscles. Once again, the cat looked on, happy.

The servant had returned to help Arthur get ready for patrol and brought with him the news that Gaius hadn't seen Merlin at all today. Arthur sighed and told him that he will have to be his servant for the day. The servant looked delighted at the news and it was then Arthur figured out he was a boot licker.

Half way through the afternoon Arthur learnt the boys name was Jeff. Arthur had also named the cat Mickey. Mickey did not look happy with the name. So the afternoon continued without much happening. Arthur had trouble getting the cat to stay while he was off on patrol with his father. Uther was confused looking at his struggle but decided to say nothing. He managed to escape by giving Mickey to a shocked Morgana and telling her food is in his chambers. When he arrived back Mickey the cat was waiting obediently on the castle's steps. Arthur picked him up saying hello with Mickey meowing in response. From that point onwards, Mickey did everything with Arthur even dining with Morgana and Uther for supper. Still, no-one said anything. Uther looked at the cat in admiration though.

Come night time, Arthur had grown attached to the cat. He told Mickey he could stay with him on his bed to sleep while Jeff went off getting supplies for Mickey for the night. Arthur fell asleep with a content smile on his face curled up next to Mickey. He might keep him forever.

Arthur woke in the morning expecting to see Mickey next to him but instead was met with a lot of hair atop of a pale, sleeping face. He sat up a little, careful not to wake Merlin up. What the? He thought. Merlin is exactly were Mickey was when he fell asleep. Merlin started stirring. He opened his pale-blue eyes to look into deep blue ones. "Morning." the warlock greeted.

"Why are you there and where the hell is Mickey?" the Prince yelled.

Merlin smiled remembering yesterday. "One, you let me sleep here curled up next to you. Two, I do not like the name Mickey! Three, you love me! I've got a question for you. How do you know about my magic?" Arthur just looked shocked.

"You're Mickey?" Merlin just nodded. "Woah. How?"

"The night before last, I was sort of looking through my spell book and came across a spell. I was trying to turn something into a cat but it turned me into one. I managed to read the book and it said it will last for a day if used on a human so I decided to stay with you." the warlock explained. Arthur just smiled.

"Of course you're clumsy with magic as well. Oh and I've known for a long time. You're not the best at keeping it secret." they both laughed together.

Once they calmed down, they just stared into each others eyes. Their breath hitched in their throats realising how close they are. As one, they leaned down into a kiss. It was chaste but perfect. "I love you Merlin." Arthur whispered on his lips.

"I love you too." the used-to-be cat murmured against Arthur's. They smiled before kissing again. It was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Merlin scrambled off the bed while Arthur sat looking like he had just woke up. When it was safe he ordered the person to enter.

It was his father.

"Arthur."

"Father."

"I was wondering if you could tell me where you got that cat from that was following you around yesterday. It reminded me of how I always longed for a cat and as you and Morgana are now older, I will be able to look after it as well as ruling."

Arthur looked to his father and Merlin did as well, discreetly of course.

"Well actually it was a friends so I looked after it yesterday. They came back for him last night before I retired. Sorry father." Arthur made up not completely lying as it was a friend. Uther looked upset. He really wanted a cat like it.

"Very well. I'll let you get ready. We've got a council meeting in an hour and a half. Don't be late." the King looked at Merlin. "Make sure he isn't otherwise you'll be having vegetables for dinner."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin said bowing as Uther left the room. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

"What the hell just happened?" Merlin asked. Arthur just shrugged his shoulders and walked to Merlin and whispered in his ear

"You were an adorable cat." he moved to his lips and kissed him before announcing he wanted breakfast. Merlin walked to the kitchen but suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. He walked into an alcove and gagged. What came out of his mouth was not vomit but a fur ball. He groaned before chucking it away and continuing on.

**A/N so who liked it? please leave a review even if its to say this is weird. :D**


End file.
